Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a centrifugal compressor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a centrifugal compressor with hot gas injection.
Background Information
A chiller system is a refrigerating machine or apparatus that removes heat from a medium. Commonly a liquid such as water is used as the medium and the chiller system operates in a vapor-compression refrigeration cycle. This liquid can then be circulated through a heat exchanger to cool air or equipment as required. As a necessary byproduct, refrigeration creates waste heat that must be exhausted to ambient or, for greater efficiency, recovered for heating purposes. A conventional chiller system often utilizes a centrifugal compressor, which is often referred to as a turbo compressor. Thus, such chiller systems can be referred to as turbo chillers. Alternatively, other types of compressors, e.g. a screw compressor, can be utilized.
In a conventional (turbo) chiller, refrigerant is compressed in the centrifugal compressor and sent to a heat exchanger in which heat exchange occurs between the refrigerant and a heat exchange medium (liquid). This heat exchanger is referred to as a condenser because the refrigerant condenses in this heat exchanger. As a result, heat is transferred to the medium (liquid) so that the medium is heated. Refrigerant exiting the condenser is expanded by an expansion valve and sent to another heat exchanger in which heat exchange occurs between the refrigerant and a heat exchange medium (liquid). This heat exchanger is referred to as an evaporator because refrigerant is heated (evaporated) in this heat exchanger. As a result, heat is transferred from the medium (liquid) to the refrigerant, and the liquid is chilled. The refrigerant from the evaporator is then returned to the centrifugal compressor and the cycle is repeated. The liquid utilized is often water.
A conventional centrifugal compressor basically includes a casing, an inlet guide vane, an impeller, a diffuser, a motor, various sensors and a controller. Refrigerant flows in order through the inlet guide vane, the impeller and the diffuser. Thus, the Inlet guide vane is coupled to a gas intake port of the centrifugal compressor while the diffuser is coupled to a gas outlet port of the impeller. The inlet guide vane controls the flow rate of refrigerant gas into the impeller. The impeller increases the velocity of refrigerant gas. The diffuser works to transform the velocity of refrigerant gas (dynamic pressure), given by the impeller, into (static) pressure. The motor rotates the impeller. The controller controls the motor, the inlet guide vane and the expansion valve. In this manner, the refrigerant is compressed in a conventional centrifugal compressor. The inlet guide vane is typically adjustable and the motor speed is typically adjustable to adjust the capacity of the system. In addition, the diffuser may be adjustable to further adjust the capacity of the system. The controller controls the motor, the inlet guide vane and the expansion valve. The controller can further control any additional controllable elements such as the diffuser.
When the pressure next to the compressor discharge is higher than the compressor discharge pressure, the fluid tends to reverse or even flow back in the compressor. This happens when the lift pressure (condenser pressure-evaporator pressure) exceeds the compressor lift capability. This phenomenon, called surge, repeats and occurs in cycles. The compressor loses the ability to maintain its lift when surge occurs and the entire system becomes unstable. A collection of surge points during varying compressor speed or varying inlet gas angle is called a surge surface. In normal conditions, the compressor operates in the right side of the surge surface. However, during startup/operation in part load, the operating point will move towards the surge line because flow is reduced. If conditions are such that the operating point approaches the surge line, flow recirculation occurs in the impeller and diffuser. The flow separation will eventually cause a decrease in the discharge pressure, and flow from suction to discharge will resume. Surging can cause damage to the mechanical impeller/shaft system and/or to the thrust bearing due to the rotor shifting back and forth from the active to the inactive side. This is defined as the surge cycle of the compressor.
Therefore, techniques have been developed to control surge. See for example U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0180272.